


Mighty Boosh Drabbles

by KittieHill



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Drabble Collection, I cant stop writing, M/M, Sexy Times, bumming, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and LilDove have been writing a lot of Howince fanfic which sometimes we dont get finished. I decided to put some of my half finished collections together into one collection of filthy drabbles. Probably wont get around to finishing them so take them as they are! </p>
<p>Enjoy! Comments are always welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Boosh Drabbles

ONE

Saboo sat quietly in the shaman bar nursing his whisky, he looked at his reflection in the mirror above the bar and sighed, he had made an effort with his attire tonight, wearing his largest feather hat and his velvet robes but nothing had mattered, the bar was almost empty with just himself and another shaman asleep in the corner. 

The door jingled as it opened and a gust of cold air swirled around the stale air of the bar. Saboo looked up and swore under his breath

‘alright Saboo’ the smaller man lisped

‘Naboo’ Saboo sighed deeply

‘Didn’t expect to see you here’ Naboo smiled ‘seems a bit quiet tonight’

Saboo blushed crimson at the mirth hidden in Naboos lisping tone, the Shaman bar was known as the greatest gay bar in the galaxy, where all types of men met to reach out to one another 

‘Why are you here Naboo? I didn’t think third sex needed sexual release’ Saboo spat

‘Just cos’ I aint got a cock doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy giving others pleasure’ Naboo said, his eyes lowered ‘wanna go back to mine?’

Saboo thought for a moment, his cock began to stiffen as he imagined Naboo on his knees, before nodding and draining his drink in one large gulp

‘Your carpet or mine?’   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naboo’s room was larger than Saboo imagined, they were lodging with Dennis on Xooberon and both had been given their own spacious chambers but Naboos was much more sumptuous 

Saboo lingered in the doorway, looking around and wondering why on earth he had agreed to this, Naboo looked at him, smiling, before inviting him in and offering him a drink

They both sipped at their chosen drinks before moving towards the bed in the middle of the room, Naboo lifted his turban off, placing it gently on the bedside table. Saboo followed suit and left his hat on his side

The men unwrapped themselves from their metres of velvet folding it carefully over the chair until they stood naked, looking at one another

‘Ive never… well… I mean…’ Saboo started, his face turning a shade of dark red

‘s’alright’ Naboo shrugged, he held his hand out to Saboo as they climbed on the bed, their lips meeting in a gentle embrace

Naboo began stroking his small hand over Saboos dark skin, his brown nipples were erect and pointed; the hair on his chest was course and tickled Naboos fingers as he ran through it. Naboo looked at Saboos hard cock, it looked painfully erect and a bead of fluid dripped down the shaft. 

Naboo licked his lips before moving his head closer to his colleague’s crotch; his tongue flicked out and collected the moisture from the tip, it tasted salty and musky but magical.   
It tasted exactly how Naboo expected Saboo to taste

Saboo hissed at the sensation of Naboos tongue tracing his glans, his hands fisted the sheets into bunches and he closed his eyes tightly

Naboo smiled at the older man’s reaction, he lowered his mouth over the tip of Saboos cock and sucked. Hard.

Saboo whimpered at the heat running over his tip, he could feel Naboos tongue licking the small bundle of nerves under the head causing a shiver of pleasure to run up his spine and a moan to escape his lips. 

Naboo continued his oral onslaught, bringing Saboo close to the edge before moving away until he realised the older man was becoming desperate, his eyes tightly closed, his tongue flicking out to lick at his chapped lips, 

‘Oh Naboo… im going to cum’ Saboo whimpered, his voice breaking in arousal, his eyes darker than Naboo had ever seen, 

Naboo met his gaze, nodding gently whilst sucking and stroking faster, harder, more wildly

Saboo grabbed the sheets, fisting them tighter as though he was in pain

His orgasm hit him hard, pulses of pleasure spread around his body and he could feel the jets of cum shooting into Naboos open mouth, he felt the younger man gag slightly at the warm cum filling his mouth before swallowing deeply

‘fuck, fucking fuck’ Saboo swore, covering his eyes with his arm, his chest heaving

Naboo simply smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO

‘I’ve missed you’ Julian smiled

‘missed you too’ Noel said, grabbing the back of Julian’s neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss

‘mmmm mished vish’ Julian muttered, his words muffled by Noels lips

They broke the kiss, walking into the living room of Noels flat

‘How’re the kids?’ Noel asked

‘Shush, we’re not talking about them’ Julian quieted him

Noel nodded, taking Julian hand and leading him into his bedroom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noel began stripping, kicking his boots off and pulling off his jeans and top until he stood by the bed naked except for tight black boxer shorts

Julian looked over at the younger man; he was so beautiful, like a rare bird or an exotic flower. He needed to possess him completely. They had never gone all of the way but tonight, he needed him. Julian undressed quickly before pinning Noel to the wall, his arms above his head, kissing him deeply

‘I’m going to take you tonight’ he whispered in Noels ear

‘I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to thrust deeply into you until I cum inside you’ Julian moaned

Noel felt his cock twitch, Julian never spoke like this, but fuck, he liked it. He nodded his head and went to sit on the bed, nervously placing his hands on his knees as Julian walked towards him, the outline of his hard cock visible through the thin material of his underwear

‘Take them off for me’ Julian demanded

Noel hooked his fingers inside Julian’s waistband before pulling them down his thighs. Julian’s cock bobbed free from the fabric,

Noel extended his tongue, licking and sucking the tip gently the way he knew Julian liked, his hands stroking down to his balls to massage them.

‘Oh Noel’ Julian groaned

Noel began taking more of Julian’s cock in his throat, his hand working in unison to give stimulation to his balls

‘Get on the bed’ Julian ordered, watching Noel rush to get onto all fours on the bed. 

‘Spread yourself for me, yes, just like that. Such a good little whore’ Julian croaked, his voice husky with lust

Noel felt the blush creep along his cheeks, embarrassed at being so open to his lover but also because he loved it, he loved this new Julian and the verbal filth which was being directed at him

He lowered his head onto the pillows, his arse in the air as Julian walked behind him. Noels eyes closed waiting for Julian’s touch and he winced when Julian smacked hard against Noels buttocks

‘Good little slut, such a lovely arse’ Julian commented 

‘stop teasing me Ju, please, I need you’ Noel gasped

Julian grabbed at the bottle of lube placed on the bedside table, opening the lid and pouring some over his hardness. He gave his cock a few tugs before pushing it against Noels puckered hole, he slowly inserted it, inch by inch, stopping occasionally to check that Noel wasn’t in pain.

Noel wasn’t in pain, his eyes were shut and he was biting at his lower lip sharply as he waited for the discomfort to pass, his fingers grabbed the feather pillow and brought it under his hips to lift them to the correct angle so Julian’s blunt cock could press against his prostate

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, Julian was fully sheathed in his best friend, his cock enveloped in burning heat and tightness. He gasped and steadied himself, trying to control his urge to thrust into Noel until he spent himself, feeling Noel tighten around him as his own climax hit, his cock twitched inside his friend and he pulled out slightly before thrusting back inside, building a steady rhythm until the two men were fully connected, their flesh slapping against one another with a wet smack. Noel whimpered each time his friend filled him, his tip caressing his sweet spot, making him see stars

‘Oh Ju… Ju’ Noel groaned, grabbing his lover’s hands, entwining their fingers into a sweaty embrace

‘N-Noel… I-I won’t last, your arse is so fucking tight, I need… Oh god… So fucking good Noel’ Julian stammered as his thrusts increased in hardness and pace

‘Call me a slut’ Noel begged as his hips working together with Julian’s, slamming together

Julian was slightly taken aback by Noels request but smiled at the orgasmic facial expressions the younger man was pulling

‘You are a slut, a cock teasing, slutty little whore who loves being fucked by my big hard cock’ Julian groaned ‘cum on my cock Noel, I want to watch you cum, my beautiful wanton slut’

Noels spine arched as his cock exploded without being touched, spurt after spurt of hot creamy cum covered his pale stomach and his arsehole tightened around Julian’s cock

The sensation and visual treat was too much for Julian, his hips losing their rhythm for a second until he thrust deeply and began his own climax. Noel felt Julian begin to cum inside him feeling the waves of heat spreading through his bum making him cringe slightly but also begin his arousal once more, his cock becoming semi-erect again

The men lay spent, Julian on top of Noel, his facial hair scratching Noels sensitive skin on his neck until he became aware of the weight crushing his friend, he slowly removed himself from Noels arse as the younger man whimpered at the strange sensation of Julian’s cum leaking from inside him

Julian laid his head on the pillow, grabbing Noel roughly to lay him on his shoulder and placing kisses on his head

‘Sleep now, I’m staying here’ 

Noel relaxed and fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THREE

The first time Noel sucked Julian’s cock, it was over in seconds, like a spark igniting a can of petrol, messy, hard and quick. Noel had wrapped his fist around Julian’s thick shaft, pulling up and down on the loose skin of his friends cock. His tongue licking over the slit and tasting the salt-musk which flowed quickly from the tip, Julian’s back arching up from the sofa cushions, his hips hitching to meet his friends tongue and then… pure bliss. Squirt after squirt of delight filling Noels mouth and causing him to cough in surprise before swallowing deeply. The men had not spoken about that night; Julian had fled quickly from Noels flat and ignored his texts.

Eventually the men had met in a greasy spoon, somewhere neutral to talk. Noel had tried to dress normally but he was still dressed as a Camden Leisure Pirate with huge sunglasses and a leopard print jacket. Julian laughed and shook his head when he saw Noel mince towards him

‘Ows it goin?’ The younger man asked, ruffling his black mop of hair

‘Good.. yeh good’ Julian replied

‘you got over your spazz attack then?’ Noel asked with a smile ‘It was just a blowy… what’s a blowy between mates?’ 

Julian blushed; he dreaded to think of the headlines which would be printed if a reporter overheard Noel

He finally sat Noel down in a booth, ordered lots of sweet tea and spoke to his friend, letting everything out for the first time in months  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The men were barely in the door before their lips met in a fierce kiss, Julian’s facial hair tickling Noels upper lip. The pair groaned deeply, their tongues meeting and sweeping   
over one another 

‘Undress me’ Julian ordered watching Noels eyes lower to the floor, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks

‘yes sir’ Noel replied, stripping Julian of his clothes slowly, starting with his shirt before unbuckling his belt and letting his jeans fall to the floor. Julian stood in just his boxer shorts, which did nothing to hide his obvious arousal

‘Now you get naked and stand here’ Julian motioned, taking a seat in his armchair

‘Yes sir’ Noel replied again, undressing so quickly that Julian would have found it humorous if he wasn’t so aroused

‘Now play with yourself’ Julian ordered

Noel blushed once more, his hand quickly gripping his shaft and tugging, his skin making a ‘schlick’ noise as his foreskin was pulled away from the head. His breath hitching and his knees going momentarily weak at the sensations

Julian watched Noel, unable to take his eyes from the amazingly arousing sight in front of him. He could see drips of precum hitting the wooden floor each time Noel reached his slit and he reminded himself to make sure that Noel cleaned it up. 

‘Ju… Ju I’m… so close’ Noel stammered, his hips jerking wildly, his tongue flicking out to lick at his bottom lip

‘cum on me Noel, cover my cock in your spunk’ Julian growled low in his throat, his own cock harder than he could ever remember, pulling his boxer shorts down to the floor and moving his hands quickly

Noel nodded, his hand increasing the rhythm. His head dropping back and his eyes closing tightly

‘oh here… here it comes Ju’ he managed before the first spurt of cum hit Julian’s tip, dripping down to cover the entire base, the remaining shots ensuring the entire cock was soaked in Noels jizz

Julian groaned deeply as the hot fluid scorched his skin

Noels head had fallen forward, his hair hanging limply over his eyes as he steadied himself with his arm on the chair. His chest heaving with the force of his orgasm

‘Clean me’ Julian whispered, his voice deep with arousal ‘clean yourself from me’

Noel got onto his knees immediately, taking Julian’s cock into his mouth and sucking, cleaning his own seed from his friend’s shaft, tasting the salty bitter taste of himself. It wasn’t a sexy taste, but the thought of Julian being his master had him licking every inch of Julian’s crotch to ensure he didn’t miss any part. His tongue stroked along the base, down the balls and up to the tip, tasting the familiar tang of Julian’s precum

Julian wrapped his fingers into Noels hair, pulling his head further onto his shaft, groaning when he felt Noel gag as his cock hit the back of his throat. Noel opened his throat as wide as possible, taking deep, calming breaths until Julian was completely sheathed in his throat. His pubic hair tickling Noels nose

Julian could feel his orgasm approach, his hips bucked and then suddenly he was over the edge

‘Oh Noel, Oh Noel, My Noel’ he whimpered as hot jets of spunk filled Noels mouth making him pull away slightly to swallow

Once Julian’s orgasm had subsided, Noel sat naked on Julian’s lap, his head resting on the larger man’s shoulder as they hugged

‘I missed you’ Noel said sincerely 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Julian was startled awake by a cry, his eyes opened quickly and he turned his head to see Noels dark mop of black hair lying on his shoulder. The younger man’s eyes were full of tears and he refused to meet Julian’s gaze. 

‘Sorry’ Noel sniffled

Julian was confused as he wrapped his arm tighter around his friend, placing a loving kiss on Noels forehead

‘What’s the matter?’ he asked concerned

‘Nothing, it doesn’t matter, I’m being silly’ Noel replied giving a weak smile

Julian frowned ‘it does matter if you’re crying. Tell me’ he gently coaxed

‘I don’t know what we’re doing, where can we go? You have a family’ Noel sniffed sadly

Julian shook his head ‘I don’t know, but I don’t want it to end. I’ve waited too long to have you, I don’t want to stop’ 

‘Kiss me Ju’ Noel whispered

Their lips met, chaste at first before deepening into a lust filled needy kiss, open mouthed they trailed their tongues over one another. Julian’s hands tangled into Noels hair pulling his head back so that he could begin kissing behind his ear, down his jawline and down to his neck, he placed gentle kisses along the sensitive skin causing Noel to sigh   
and groan in arousal

‘Ju’ Noel moaned ‘as much as I don’t want you to stop… I think I’m going to piss myself’ he laughed

Julian lifted an eyebrow mischievously ‘well… we could introduce that into our play’ he laughed watching as Noel turned a crimson colour

‘Pervert’ Noel laughed over his shoulder as he sauntered to the bathroom naked


End file.
